


Deception

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Post TROS Coping Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Order is Victorious, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Visions, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Psychological Torture, Torture, force push
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: I wrote this on Oct22.19 after the full trailer was released, so obviously details are different after seeing the film.This is not a kind story. There is MCD, torture, both mentally and physically.I've warned you. Don't come at me after you've read it. Proceed with caution.In a universe where Vader is alive and working with Hux.Kylo manipulates Rey, but it takes a turn he didn't anticipate.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Darth Vader, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Rey
Series: Post TROS Coping Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my imperfect grammar and punctuation, as well as tense shifts.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

He stalked the halls of his ship, mask on, lightsaber engaged but he wasn’t alone. He looked to his side and he smiled darkly behind his mask. He had been able to lure Rey back; it had all been a part of his master plan.

He could feel her, she couldn’t hide from him, but he could from her. He had learned much since that first meeting. She still believed he could and _would_ turn back to the light and into her arms.

Sure a part of that interested him, not in a romantic way, but he thought it would be a fun way to pass some time.

He turned into a corridor, then into a large white room. Kylo gasped internally, Grandfather’s mask was sitting beautifully on top of a matte steel shrine.

In the chaos of Starkiller, he had lost track of it and since then he had internally and to be honest, externally beat himself up over it.

But there it was, in all its beauty.

His one mistake was getting distracted by it; it was like a part of him was found again. He walked towards it carefully, slowly, and then things changed.

Rey had snatched the Sith dagger from Kylo’s belt and she ran it through the shrine, ultimately destroying it.

How dare she.

He turned to her, rage boiling and building. His hand gripped the hilt of his weapon tightly while the other made a strong fist. 

She was panting hard; a dark smile washed over her face, then, relief.

“It’s over Ben. It’s over. Take your mask off and let’s head back.”

Kylo stalked closer to her, kept his boiling anger under wraps as to not alert her to her ultimate demise.

Well, if he had to play the part just a while longer… he reached for his mask, the buttons to disengage but he stopped before he could press the release.

He turned his head as though he heard something or was listening to a voice speaking to him that neither Rey could see or hear.

And just as they had turned into the room not that long ago, a tall figure clad in black walked in. Kylo’s hands dropped to his sides and he felt the distinct pull to fall to his knees. 

_It couldn’t be._

Shiny black armor, satin-lined black cape, Kylo’s eyes traveled from the black leather boots, up to the life support systems, he stopped and stared, then met the dark lord’s mask.

“Grandfather –“ Kylo’s head dropped but Vader paid no mind, he walked right by Kylo without a second glance and made his way to Rey; that oblivious, stupid girl.

She had been basking in her apparent victory that the dark lord’s entrance didn’t register. 

Kylo watched, followed Vader’s path until a black-gloved hand wrapped around Rey’s throat. Of course, he could have easily force choked her, but this, this was personal.

She sputtered and cried out, tried to pry Vader’s hand from her throat and he only laughed. The sound eerie but also beautiful. As he laughed, he slowly raised her from the ground, her legs flailing, desperate for purchase.

“How?” She managed to choke out before he threw her against a wall.

Kylo reached out with the Force, she wasn’t dead. He didn’t check because he cared but he had an odd curiosity. Well, that move had been unwise.

Vader turned towards Kylo and without any sort of warning; Kylo was thrown against the opposite wall but was kept upright.

“Grandfather… I’m so sorry… “ Kylo sobbed out, “I had no idea… if I had…”

Vader clicked his tongue, “Lack of vision dear Grandson. But that’s the norm with you, isn’t it?”

“Grandfather…” Kylo was pleading. They went unheard.

Two of Vader’s loyal Shadow Troopers entered and they grabbed Rey’s unconscious body and Vader all but dragged Kylo away.

**********

  
Kylo woke with a terrible headache and his mind fuzzy from an odd but vivid dream he had. As he slowly became more awake and aware, he realized that no, that hadn’t been a dream. It was a terrifying reality.

Kylo had been given a bed and hadn’t been fitted with a Force blocking collar. But Rey, they hadn’t been kind to her.

She was restrained in an interrogation device, with a Force collar tight around her neck.

Kylo sat up and was about to stand when the door slide open.

Shadow Troopers.  
Vader… Grandfather.

Kylo turned away from the door and his gaze focused on Vader. Then he heard another set of footsteps. Distinct footfalls.

_Hux_.

Kylo was suddenly aware he was unmasked and wished they had left it on, or that he had grabbed for it. But then again, there was probably a reason they removed it from him.

Hux was, beautiful.  
Vader it seemed had been waiting for his arrival.

So many things ran through Kylo; how is Vader alive and why did Hux know, and why had he kept this from Kylo?

He had an answer to that last question he dared not to ask. He didn’t want to hear the answer out loud.

“Ren.” Hux looked at Kylo with absolute disdain, and that hurt more than anything he had experienced or _would_ experience.

“Hux… I …”

“Stop.” Vader raised his voice and Kylo snapped his mouth shut immediately, not wanting to feel that strong grip around his own neck.

“Let’s have a little fun, shall we?” Hux singsonged as he shrugged off his greatcoat and stepped further into the room.

Kylo was flanked by the Shadow Troopers, Hux in front of Rey and Vader just to his right. Hux wound up and slapped Rey, hard.

“Wake up Sweetheart.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered as she struggled to open then, “Ben, is that you?” she whispered.

The laughter that filled was the one thing that really got Rey’s attention and her eyes darted open. Wide. Searching. 

What she found horrified her.

“Little girl. Naïve girl. There is no Ben, well, only when he is with me…”

Rey’s eyes widened and glared at Kylo and Kylo, he was happy. Relieved. Hux remembered. There was still hope.

“He’s right, Rey.”

“No. No.” She cried out.

Vader barely moved a finger and Rey’s head snapped back and she began to sputter.

Kylo watched in awe as the man he loved began to meticulously break Rey down. Taunts. Physical hits. Kylo moaned when Hux brought out his blade.

And Vader just watched. He let Hux dismantle Rey. He let Hux tear her apart.

“Do you want in on this Lord?” Hux asked as he slowly cut away Rey’s disgusting clothes, and her skin was revealed.

Vader chuckled and shook his head, and Hux began his work while Kylo watched. Kylo watched intensely every cut, every drag of the knife. He didn’t even hear any of her screams.

“Wow. Such a screamer.” Hux teased and that was when Kylo noticed. “I didn’t think you’d break so easily.”

Rey spat at him, hit his face with spit and blood and Hux recoiled before he backhanded her.

“Shall we finish this Lord Vader?”

“Kylo,” Vader said and Kylo stepped forward immediately, “perhaps you’d like to do the honor?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Ben! No!”

Kylo made a show of removing his gloves, he wanted to feel this. He wanted to feel through the Force, and through his fingertips, as her life force faded.

It was almost like that first time, Kylo’s face so close, but this time his hand wrapped around her throat while the other touched her temple.

He showed her a beautiful garden where two lovers engaged in carnal pleasures. She could barely handle the vision. It was of Hux and Kylo, of Hux and Ben. Rey cried out, “Please, stop. No more.”

The vision went dark then, he showed her every one of her tragic experiences; how her family threw her away, how she was so desperate to try and find love, with him.

“Pathetic,” Kylo spat out and be looked over to Hux and smiled before it turned into a frown. “Please,” he whispered.

Hux stepped closer, stood beside Kylo as he fiddled with his favorite blade.

“Please forgive me,” Kylo whispered to Hux and he smiled softly. Kylo squeezed Rey’s throat and Hux stabbed her straight in the heart.

Hux’s hand stayed on his blade’s hilt, Kylo’s hand still gripped her throat and they felt it and watched as she faded away.

They let go at the same time and Kylo turned to Hux, “Darling, you didn’t think you’d get off so easy, did you?” Hux said as Vader stepped closer.


End file.
